Je veux que tu m'aimes
by Jo0ly
Summary: Tu sais Draco, même si je t'en ai reproché des milliers des choses, en réalité je voulais juste que tu m'aimes un peu moi.


Hey !

J'essaye un petit one-shot vu que j'arrive pas à finir les fics, au moins avec celui-là pas de risque.

Donc voilà, j'ai un peu honte parce que c'est une guimauve géante mais bon j'avais une idée dans la tête et ça a donné ça!

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

_Je veux que tu m'aimes..._

* * *

Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues et je goûte à leur saveur salée tandis que le soleil brille là-haut.

Je suis allongée dans le parc, je regarde les nuages…

Moi quand je suis triste il fait toujours beau.

Je trouve que c'est encore plus déprimant.

Cela fait plusieurs mois déjà que Draco a changé de camp. Encore plus longtemps peut être que je suis amoureuse de lui…

Plusieurs semaines que cette guerre est finie. Beaucoup plus de temps qu'on sort ensemble.

Enfin… L'expression est sans doute mal choisie.

Normal, c'est lui qui l'utilise.

Moi, je dirais plutôt quelques semaines qu'on couche ensemble. Quelques semaines qu'on baise si je me fie aux rumeurs qui courent dans les couloirs… et sur toutes les langues

Je sais bien ce qu'on pense de moi.

Ce que mes frères pensent de moi.

Que je suis le nouveau jouet de Draco.

Et j'en ai marre c'est sûr.

J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que je voulais plus qu'un semblant d'amour devant les autres. Ce n'est même pas qu'il ne veut pas comprendre, il ne comprend vraiment pas…

Je devrais me séparer de lui, prendre mon courage à demain. Mais prendre le risque de le voir dans les bras d'une autre ?

Même si je sais qu'il me trompe, je suis l'officielle au moins…

Même si ça ne me suffira jamais...

**OoOoO**

Plusieurs mois que j'avais envie de me taper Weasley.

Pas dans le sens péjoratif hein !

Je nomme les choses comme elle le sont c'est tout.

Le « Weasley » ?

Bon c'est vrai que je ne devrais pas dire ça… Mais que puis-je y faire si les habitudes sont si tenaces ?

Ce que j'aime dans notre relation c'est qu'elle est claire.

On couche ensemble. On dit qu'on sort ensemble.

C'est tout.

Je lui aie même fait promettre qu'on ne tomberait pas amoureux.

Parce que les filles folles de moi j'ai eu ma dose.

Mais n'allez pas croire que je ne l'aime pas du tout hein !

Je suis très attaché à elle contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser.

Elle est gentille et mignonne.

Mais le problème c'est qu'elle commence à tout gâcher.

Tout le temps en train de me crier dessus parce qu'on m'aurait vu avec d'autres filles.

Je ne lui ai rien promis moi.

C'est même la base de notre relation et elle le sait très bien.

Et puis de toute façon, elle, elle ne serait pas capable de me tromper.

Je le sais bien, et elle peut me menacer tant qu'elle veut, elle ne cassera jamais.

Elle tient trop à moi pour ça.

**OoOoO**

Au moment où Ginny se jeta sur lui, Draco appréhendant sa colère s'écarta brusquement.

Il ne la comprenait vraiment plus ces derniers temps. Toujours à chercher les disputes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

Le « encore » était sans doute de trop.

« Comment ça encore ? Hurla-t-elle au bord des larmes.

-Ecoute c'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais tu t'énerves tout le temps en ce moment. Remarqua Draco agacé.

-Mais j'en ai marre de cette relation qui ne mène à rien ! Tu ne peux pas le comprendre ! S'exclame-t-elle.

-Mais tu veux qu'elle mène où ? » Demande-t-il interloqué.

Elle agita la tête, somptueusement agacée. Il ne comprendrait donc jamais rien !

Les larmes recommencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux et elle les chassa brutalement. Elle avait assez pleuré pour lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Interrogea-t-il une nouvelle fois, prêt à des concessions.

-Je veux que tu m'aimes. » Murmura-t-elle en ancrant son regard chocolat au sien.

A l'air abasourdi qu'il affiche, elle sait qu'elle l'a vraiment dit et atterrée, elle s'enfuit en courant.

Après ça plus rien ne pourra être comme avant.

Lui, ne cherche pas à la retenir.

Beaucoup trop choqué pour cela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Plusieurs semaines que Ginny m'a avoué comme ça qu'elle voulait que je l'aime.

Une dizaine de jours qu'elle s'est trouvée un nouveau copain que je hais pour la façon dont elle lui tient la main et que j'ai réalisé qu'entre nous deux c'était fini.

Je croyais que c'était juste une passade et qu'elle reviendrait moi.

Et puis j'ai vu le regard qu'il posait sur elle et j'ai compris que ça, je ne pouvais pas lui offrir.

Et j'ai compris pourquoi elle l'avait choisi.

J'ai aussi compris que je l'aimais un peu. Juste un peu mais suffisamment pour que ça m'arrache le cœur quand elle embrasse son imbécile en prenant bien soin de me regarder droit dans les yeux avant.

Avec cet air fou qui me manque tant et qui me hurle qu'elle ne m'a pas oublié mais qu'elle ne reviendra pas.

Et tous ses reproches me reviennent en mémoire.

Oui je l'ai peut être un peu trompé, mais c'était elle qui comptait pour moi, pas les autres.

Mais ça, j'aurais peut être du m'en apercevoir avant.

Sûrement même parce que je ne pourrais jamais réparer le mal que je lui ai fait.

Et je sais que c'est trop tard même si je l'aime, d'un amour pourtant si fade par rapport au sien.

Donc je n'irais pas la chercher parce qu'elle mérite quelqu'un qui la regarde avec des yeux brillants et qui lui murmure des mots doux.

Mais elle me manque, même si moi, je ne l'aimerais jamais comme ça.

**OoOoO**

Plusieurs semaines que Draco et moi c'est fini…

Et je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise, les rumeurs, la lueur de compassion dans les regards de mes frères, de mes amis, des gens… pour moi ne s'est toujours pas éteinte.

La lueur moralisatrice mais blasée dans leurs regards pour lui n'a pourtant tenu qu'une semaine elle. Juste le temps de voir qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

C'est pour ça que je l'aime aussi. Pour tout ce qu'il est que je ne serais jamais.

Et ça me fait mal, parce qu'il ne m'a pas retenue, parce qu'il n'a jamais tenu à moi et parce que j'ai encore envie d'y croire.

Mais je ne me laisse pas aller pour autant. Ce n'est pas parce que je l'aime toujours que je dois me laisser couler.

Alors je me suis trouvée un échapatoire, un brun au regard noir charbon qui s'adoucit lorsqu'il se pose sur moi, à qui je ne peux pas offrir ce que je lui ai tant réclamé.

La situation s'est inversée à un tel point que s'en est presque ironique.

Ce n'est même pas pour le rendre jaloux. Juste pour tenter de l'oublier même si je sais que c'est impossible pour l'instant.

Qui sais ?

Peut être que l'année prochaine quand il ne sera plus là, j'arriverais enfin à tirer un trait sur ses yeux anthracites.

Peut être…

**OoOoO**

A chaque fois qu'elle le reconnaissait, elle ne pouvait empêcher à son cœur de s'affoler ni à ses mains de trembler. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui qui lui faisait cet effet là.

Et lorsqu'il la défiait du regard, elle avait tellement envie d'y croire à ce doute, cette tristesse et cette étincelle indéfinissable qui illuminait ses yeux qu'elle ne remarquait même pas que lui, il foudroyait du regard le Serdaigle qui l'accompagnait, ce Serdaigle insignifiant, qui avait pourtant réussi là où il avait échoué et qu'il s'éloignait, toujours aussi résigné.

Et ils savaient qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, cette peine ajoutée à un manque de l'autre quasi viscéral leur laissait pour la journée une saveur amère sur la langue et sur le cœur qui ne s'effaçait plus.

Mais ils se cherchaient quand même parce que tout valait mieux que ce vide qui avait remplacé l'autre et sa présence rassurante.

C'est pour cela qu'une fois de plus ses pas l'ont guidé vers elle.

Elle semble errer seule pour une fois mais ça ne changera rien, il en a conscience ou plutôt, il en est persuadé.

Et pourtant, une fois de trop, sa présence le rend fou.

Elle lui manque trop, et alors qu'il se rapproche d'elle au détour d'un couloir, il lui saisit la main.

Une brève étreinte et soudain, il ne sont plus seuls.

Et elle, le regard de Draco qui lui a tant manqué lui donne envie d'y croire pour une fois et alors qu'il retire sa main, incertain, elle s'y accroche.

Avec une énergie inutile parce qu'il n'a aucune envie de se dégager.

Elle sait qu'ils leur reste du chemin à faire, des disputes à affronter.

Lui, réalise qu'ils ne se connaissent presque pas, que pendant le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble, ils ont rarement parlé, ne se sont jamais confié.

Mais il a envie d'y croire quand même, parce qu'il tient sa main.

Elle ne la lâchera plus.

Voilà...

J'espère vous avoir diverti un moment.

Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps si ce n'est pas le cas.

єиנσу

Mi§§ ßâÐy


End file.
